vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VY1
Bplats, Inc. Yamaha |Distributor = Bplats, Inc |Voice provider = Unrevealed http://vocaloid.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Why_are_some_voice_providers_not_revealed Vocaloid Answer Wiki - Why are some voice providers not revealed? ||Product Code = BPSW-VY1-STD （デラックス版VY1-DX） |Affiliation = YAMAHA VOCALO Revolution }} VY1 (stands for "Yamaha Vocaloid 1" http://shop.vocaloidstore.com/index.php?gOo=help_details.dwt&articleid=71 VOCALOID STORE FAQ, also it was codenamed "MIZKI" in reference to hanamizuki during its development http://shop.vocaloidstore.com/index.php?gOo=goods_details.dwt&goodsid=5447&productname= VOCALOID STORE VY1 ) is the first of the VY series being developed by Yamaha and produced by Bplats,Inc. It was released in deluxe and standard editions on September 1, 2010. History On August 6, 2010, with no advance notice, Yamaha announced the release of the new vocaloid named VY1 "MIZKI" and started to accept orders for it on bplats, inc's online store from August 13, 2010. Also three sample songs, "Polyrhythm", "Stardust Utopia" and "Saihate", have been given out on Youtube. Matsuo-P borrowed the Vocaloids prototype version from Yamaha and made another two demo songs, "Flower and Water" and "684のうた/Song of 684", and uploaded them on Nicovideo. He also used Miku Append, Megpoid and Lily's trial version to compare VY1 with them. *Comparing VY1 with other Vocaloids *Comparing VY1's pronunciation with Miku Hatsune iPad and iPhone In December 2010, VY1 was released in a adapted version of the Vocaloid software "iVocaloid for the iPad and iPhone as "VY1t". *iPad *iPhone While this version has limited capabilities, but at the price of ¥1,800 for the iPad and ¥350 for the iPhone has made this the cheapest version of the Vocaloid software currently on sale. VY1v3 When the Yamaha Japanese website updated, it was revealed that VY1 was going to be bundled with the Vocaloid 3 software as a starter voice bank along with Mew, which is also being packaged with the Vocaloid 3 software in a separate bundle. The VY1 voicebank will also be sold by itself without the engine. This version has improvements over the original. *Demo Song 1: Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast *Demo Song 2: Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast *Demo Song 3: YouTube Broadcast *こんなアタシDOでShow!? Nicovideo Broadcast Marketing Unlike past Japanese Vocaloids VY1, along with the voicebanks partner VY2, have never had an offical avatar established for them allowing a creative freedom that other Vocaloids did not offer. The standard version of the software has just the Vocaloid software included. The Deluxe edition comes with a free CD featuring a number of tracks by different producers, along with the configuration they used for the song and their own interpretation of the Vocaloid. This also provides users examples of how the voicebank can be used and offers ideas and suggestions for their own songs. The producers used were already known users gathered from Nico Nico Douga and Youtube to help demonstrate the new standard Yamaha hoped to set with VY1.http://vocaloidsp-cd.com/ Vocaloid SP-CD - VY1特典コンピCD【feat.VY1】 Due to the professional design of VY1, the vocal often appears in use for aps and equiptment that involves derivative products produced by Yamaha, either by its ow or with VY2. VOCALO Revolution VY1 was used as the voice for VOCALO Revolution's "CUL" mascot character. The voicebank featured in the shows introduction, the PV "白の季節" and the closing credits of the show. VocaFes Winners At VocaFes 2011, two winners were announced whose images will be used for VY1 and VY2. VY1's redefined version however was not presented alongside the original artwork like VY2's was because of an error. Previously, it was announced they would host a competition for everyone to design mascots for the characters as a method of percieving how the fandom thought of VY1 and VY2.http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/1104/15/news084.html IT Media News - コードネームは「勇馬」　ヤマハ純正のイケメンボカロ「VY2」の話を聞いてきた Rimiko won for VY1's design which can be found in her pixiv account while Manbou no Ane won for VY2's design. Taiwan Release VY1 is one of the Vocaloids set to be released by e-capsule.link VOCAFARRE 2011 On the 15th-16 of December Gumi , VY1V3 , Akikoroid-chan, Tone Rion and Aoki Lapis appeared in a 3D concert at VOCAFARRE 2011 *Gumi - Megu Megu Fire Endless Night Youtube Broadcast *Gumi - Love Droid Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoroid-chan - Cyber Thunder Cider Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoroid-chan - Beyond the glass World Youtube Broadcast *VY1V3 - Opening VOCAFARRE Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Daydream Flight Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Little Wish Youtube Broadcast *All Involved (Including Tone Rion who's full part is difficult or impossible to find) - VocaLawson Vocafarre Concert Summary Nico Nico Douga Broadcast Vocaloid Keyboard VY1 is the vocal heard in the demostrations of the Vocaloid Keyboard. Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid 2 VY1 Bplats, Inc. Yamaha |Initial Release = September 1 2010 |Stable Release = Vocaloid2 |Development status = Retired; replaced with VY1v3 |Operating system = Windows 32-bit operating systems (XP, Vista) |Languages = |License = Proprietary |Website = product page }} The voice itself is "feminine"; however its vocals can be modified how the user wishes it to be shaped, with none of the normal restrictions that other Vocaloids have due to being tied down to an avatar. VY1 is intended for professional musicians and according to Yamaha is intended to be a high quality voicebank. It bears a slight accent that separates the voicebank from other Vocaloids. This accent along with the high quality recording gives VY1 a smooth but sharp voice. VY1 was also reported to use a new method of handling the Vocaloid database to improve performance while still using only the Vocaloid 2 engine.http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/1008/13/news005.html IT Media News - キャラクターなしのVOCALOID「VY1」初のヤマハ製、9月発売 (First vocaloid released by Yamaha Motor Co., Ltd. VOCALOID "VY1", its without an avatar, on sale in September) The vocal was created with the intention of maintaining a fluid vocal and be user-friendly. Some of the userbase who were used to working with Character mascot centred voicebanks find VY1 hard to use because they can not vitualise the "singer" behind the vocaloid. Vocaloid 3 VY1v3 Bplats, Inc. Yamaha |Initial Release = October 21, 2011 |Stable Release = Vocaloid3 |Development status = Released |Operating system = Windows 7 |Languages = |License = Proprietary |Website = product page |Optimum tempo = 60 ~ 175BPM |Optimum range = F2 ~ E4 }} *Comparison between VY1 (V2), VY1 (V2 voicebank imported into V3) and VY1v3 The VY1v3 software contains improved vocals for Vocaloid 3 and was one of 4 packages to be released with the Vocaloid 3 engine launch. Aside from the improvements to the voicebank, there is overall little difference between VY1v3 and VY1, so users with VY1 already might not find the need to purchase the voicebank at all. Changes *It is smoother and has more clarity then the Vocaloid 2 VY1 voice *in comparison to the original has a softer more natural tone.link *This version had a noted optimum vocal range and tempo stated, unlike VY1 and gave users a sense of direction with her vocals best performance. *Triphons added Demo A trial version of this software was featured in VOCALOIDをたのしもう Vol.7 along side trials of VY2 and Vocaloid 2 vocal Hatsune Miku.link Examples of Usage Notable VY1 Songs Popularity VY1 was first announced during the time when the focus was on Lily, and comparisons between the reaction in Japan towards Lily and VY1 have been noted and often brought up. Whereas Lily had many songs upon her release, VY1 was apparently slow to gain popularity at first. However over time, VY1's biggest hits in Nico Nico Douga mostly comes from 'new' producers who have never uploaded a work using 'Vocaloid' before. A independant Vocaloid search on Nico Nico Douga revealed that most Vocaloids had less then 1,000 videos uploaded on Nico Nico Douga in between July 1 and December 15 2011 with VY1 falling into that category as well.link Trivia *Unlike the other Vocaloids, VY1 has no official mascot avatar, much like how Lola and Leon have none also. The difference is officially VY1 is regarded as having no form of identity, however both Leon and Lola were assigned genders and were originally sold as soul singers. However, as VY1 was initially assigned a "female" gender pre-release product registration, before it was revealed the intention of the VY series, VY1 is therefore generally considered and conceptualized as a female character. *Many Vocaloid fans mistake the codename of "Mizki" as being the softwares official name. The correct name of this product is "VY1". Also like with VY2, the contest and all images that have been used for VY1 are not the offical image of this Vocaloid and it remains avatarless. *VY1 voiced VOCALO Revolution's introduction and credits, with CUL being the mascot character. However, many fans have confused VY1 as CUL being the same Vocaloid; because later on CUL was announced to be a Vocaloid3. VY1 and CUL (Vocaloid) have no relations whatsoever for VY1 only voices VOCALO Revolution's videos. Notable for... *First Vocaloid to promise high quality *First Vocaloid produced by Bplats *First vocal of the VY series *First Vocaloid to be released on iPad and iPhone *First Avatarless Japanese vocaloid *First of the VY series to be updated Gallery External links * VY1 concepts DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *'MMD model' links and passwords are provided publicly by model producer(s) :YouTube (Pebbulz) - VY1_MIZKI MODEL UPDATED DOWNLOAD :Vocarevo - CUL :Deviantart Myth-P - VY1v3 MODEL References Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid2 Category:VY Category:Japanese Vocaloids Category:Yamaha Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid2 Category:VY Category:Japanese Vocaloids Category:Yamaha